Alone
by Madman on a Bus
Summary: What happens when Sherlock finds Irene cheating on him? With John? Read to find out...


**What happens when Sherlock finds Irene cheating on him?**

**Find out...**

**this is set after series 2. and sherlock has come back.**

**I DONT OWN SHERLOCK! THATS THE BBC!**

Sherlock Holmes got out of the cab in front of 221B Baker street. And then (not so surprisingly) he went inside. Considering that it is his home, its presumably a good idea.

Sherlock was in an oddly good mood. This was because today Irene was coming home.  
She was sherlocks girlfriend? Err no they weren't silly teenagers,  
Lover? Yes that sounded better.  
Irene was his lover.  
So Sherlock opened the door to his and his best friend Doctor John Watson's flat.

As soon as he entered he knew something was wrong. He could have lied and went into a detailed analysis at his surroundings, but the fact was- mrs Hudson was sad.  
She was never sad. It just didn't happen.  
Ever.  
And Sherlock decided whoever made her sad needed to be punished. Repeatedly.  
"Whats wrong mrs Hudson?" the Consulting Detective asked.  
"Oh Sherlock dear!" She exclaimed  
"you don't want to go up there" she sounded oddly like she was trying to warn him. But what about?  
Him, being Sherlock Holmes only took 3.21 seconds to realise it had something to do with John. But the only other person in the flat was mrs Hudson so... What was it?

Deciding the best way to find out what was wrong was to go and... Find out what was wrong, Sherlock set off up the stairs removing his scarf and coat as he walked up.

He pushed the door open to see the shopping on the floor. Odd, normally John put it into the fridge. Or the cupboards if something like some toes, or an arm... or a corpse occupied the fridge.  
Upon closer inspection Sherlock deduced that:  
A: John was surprised by something in their flat causing him to drop the shopping- a rather careless move it had to be said.  
And  
B: what (or who) ever had surprised him, had also distracted him causing him to leave the dropped shopping- again a rather careless move.  
But how did mrs hud-  
"Ohhh" a loud moan coming from the direction ofnthe bedrooms broke off Sherlocks internal deducing.

Ah so that was it then. Sex.

Admittedly sex with Irene had been fun and her toys had been... Interesting, to say the least. So he would forgive John for dropping the shopping. This one time.  
So ignoring the moans Sherlock proceeded to his bedroom. He needed to find his hat.  
Despite all his protests the hat was beginning to grow on him. Maybe because it Wouldn't go away. It kept reappearing when it wasn't needed  
A lot like Molly actually now that he thought about it. No wait he liked Molly. She was nice. 'Note to self: stop insulting Molly'

Sherlock was approaching his bedroom when he heard another moan. Odd, this one sounded a lot like...  
Irene. That was Irene.  
HIS Irene. And John.  
But why would she be doing that? She had even quit being a dominatrix when they got together, so why was she having sex with John?

He crept over to Johns room ignoring the feeling of impending doom and pushed the door open. It squeaked... Attracting the attention of the two occupants of the room

John and Irene.

John and Irene had been having sex.  
Sherlock froze and stared at them. Then after looking Irene in the eye turned on his heel and left. He hadn't made a single sound.

He would not feel sad. He was Sherlock Holmes. He didnt get sad. He definitely didn't cry. No no there was just something in his eye. Yes that was it.  
He certainly didn't care that his best (and possibly only) friend was having sex with his lover.  
And he didn't care that HIS Irene was cheating on him. Not at all.  
Now he was going down the stairs and he could hear the footsteps of the Doctor and the the Dominatrix coming after him but he had ignored their shouts of "Sherlock wait!" And had stormed out.

John and Irene were going to follow him out onto tue street despite both being in nothing except their underwear.  
However mrs Hudson was blocking the door. And in her hands was... A frying pan.  
"You will not go near that boy! He needs time alone!" She declared clearly showing her devotion and loyalty to Sherlock and making John and Irene feel even more guilty for what they now realised was probably the worst decision of their lives...

Sherlock was on the roof of saint Bart's. He came there to think sometimes. If he looked he could see the exact position of where Moriarty's corpse fell when he shot himself. He could also see the exact position where 'his' body fell onto the pavement.  
But that wasn't important. No no now he just needed to think through his options were. He wasn't going back to 221B. Thats where they were.  
Maybe he could stay with a friend... Oh wait he didn't have any friends.  
He could go to Mycroft, but he would be smug about being right about 'the Woman'.  
Maybe he would leave. Again.  
Or maybe he would jump.  
He didn't know which sounded like the more logical option, which troubled him.  
So he ignored the problem and started analysing the crowds below.  
"Drunk, Murderer, Depressed, Drunk, Drugs, Thief, Cheating, Cheating, Murder...  
How dull.

By the time Sherlock had stopped analysing (there was no one around) night had fallen. He now had nothing to distract him from the memory of Irene and John...

The cold pavement did look rather inviting now. Maybe he should sample it first hand.

But then mrs Hudson had been devastated after his first 'Death' and he couldn't bare to put her through it a second time. Despite what some people believed he did care for his friends. Well he did before-anyway.  
He checked his phone to see 22 calls and 34! Wow, 34 texts thats surprising.  
Sherlock, being Sherlock knew that they spent about 6 to 7 hours looking for him judging by the time he had left Baker street and the amount of messages he had received.  
Sherlock decided he needed to go somewhere. It was getting rather cold. It was nearly christmas after all. So he got down from the ledge and walked down the hospital. It was eerily lonely and quiet, like him a bit. So with that depressing thought he set off.

Sherlock walked in the boring streets of London. And oddly he found that he missed Irene. Sure with her it was a battle for dominance all the time and she loved to tease him constantly.  
But she was warm and nice and he hadn't seen her in months.  
Then a thought froze him. What if it wasn't the first time. When they were together she had an almost insatiable sexual appetite and they often spent several hours in bed. And when she left for months at a time...  
It was a logical conclusion.  
Well... He had been stupid. Her career had been focused on sex and he hadn't seen it! Argh! He called everyone else stupid. But he was so slow!

Then his phone rang. Ugh couldn't those two take a hint. He decided check the phone and saw that it wasn't John or...'Her' but instead it was mrs Hudson. So he answered  
"Hello" came his voice rather hoarse after its lack of use. And water.  
"Sherlock..." Came a whimper. That wasn't mrs Hudson. No that was... 'Her'.  
"Oh... What do you want?" Sherlock spat out.  
Sherlock please I'm sorry, co-" Irene's apology was cut off by Sherlocks next question:  
"Was John the first?" He asked coldly.  
He was almost certain that she had cheated on him more than once but he needed the confirmation.  
Irene was silent for a long minute.  
Then she choked out a "No..."  
Sherlock sank to his knees. He still held the phone to his ear but he couldn't hear Irene's spewing apologies. He recognised the emotion he felt as sadness and anger. But he pushed them down.  
If all the time with Irene had taught him one thing it was that Emotions were a disadvantage.  
And so was love.  
So standing and slipping his phone in his pocket, Sherlock Holmes sank back into London's fog...  
Alone.

AN: A rather more depressing fic than I'm used too.  
I guess I was feeling sad following the news about Matt Smith.  
So yeah, first Sherlock fic and so on...  
If you think I did the characters terribly let me know

And review. I may write a second chapter. Depends if anyone wants it really


End file.
